Sasuka Uchiha: A Black Rose Among the Red
by UNCHAINED BEAST
Summary: What if the twin sister of Itachi had survived and was sold to slavery at birth, and was trained in the arts of the ninja when she finally ends up in the hands of Orochimaru? She is then sent to Konoha for the first time since birth. Before chunnin exams.


What if the twin sister of Itachi had survived and was sold to slavery at birth, and was trained in the arts of the ninja as she finally ends up in the hands of the snake sanin, and is sent to Konoha for the first time since birth. How will everyone react to her sudden appearance? Before chuunin exams

Yeah, ppl, i know i haven't been active for awhile, but skoolwork is a pain. An now..my own mother is making me get a shudder JOB TT. I know, i know, moolah is good...but...Anyway i hope this story isn't cheesy or anything...chedder or swiss...(ponders the meaning of cheese and all its forms)

Disclaimer- If I even owned this heavenly show, I would make Kabuto Yakushi MINE!

_Set somewhere in the forest._.

The wind whistled through the trees as light from the full moon illuminated the forest as if it was daylight. Wolves howled, searching eagerly for unsuspecting prey as carrion crows circled above the packs, hoping for leftovers made by a possible kill. Rabbits slept snugly in their dens, as did the foxes and bears, young curled against their dam's warm sides.

A figure could be seen standing on a tall rock, Sharingan gaze sweeping the area for any dangers, waist length black hair barely fluttering in the moderate breeze. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back. A pair of loose black shorts rested loosely on her slim hips. Deciding she was done scanning the area, she deactivated her Bloodline limit, and closed her eyes.

"See anything Sasuka?" a voice behind her asked smoothly. Sasuka turned around to look at the one who spoke.

"A few animals, but nothing we can't deal with." She responded, putting some of her ebony hair behind a delicate ear. The glasses clad figure smirked, and readjusted the said glasses, causing the moonlight to glint off them in a mysterious manner. Kabuto Yakushi was wearing his usual clothing, a Konoha headband in place instead of his usual one from the Sound. Although Sasuka had been with Orochimaru since the age of five, Kabuto was the one left in charge in this delicate mission.

The invasion of the Hidden Leaf Village.

However, such a goal required immense preparation and time, and everything had to be perfect. So the orders were, for now, to lay low and not to reveal anything. But that was hard to do, especially if, no..._when_ it was found out that another member from the Uchiha clan was found to have survived Itachi's murderous purge. Good thing Kabuto had the perfect plan.

"We're close to the village. Its best if we do it now." Kabuto said, knealing down and fishing in his kunai pouch for a small vial, courtesy of Orochimaru himself. Sasuka sighed heavily,

"Lets get it over with." She said, accepting the vial, her soft fingers brushing lightly against his callused palm. Many times those hands had saved her from the brink of death whenever she was injured during training with Orochimaru. She pushed the small cork off with her thumb, and glanced almost nervously at Kabuto, who had stood up, body tense. Without pinching her nose, she drained the bitter contents one swallow and was almost immediately woozy.

Her normally expert vision blurred as ragged cuts began to randomly appear on her body, blood spurting everywhere. Kabuto winced slightly as Sasuka finally fell toward him, onyx eyes firmly shut. He caught her gently. The potion was meant to give the drinker a near deathlike state, while Orochimaru added a certain ingredient to make the cuts appear. Sasuka would awaken soon, about 12 hours in counting. Kabuto shifted her body so he could hold her bridal style, wincing again when her saw the cursed heaven seal marring her neck. _She didn't deserve that, or the life she has been given as a spy. She does not commit atrocity on her own free will. I hope she will fine happiness in the end, and not become another weapon._ He thought as he made his way to Konoha, glancing down every now and then and he leaped through the trees, silent and swift as the shadow of a flying falcon.

_Hokage's Tower_

"Lord Hokage!" a voice yelled as a jonin made his way inside the Hokage's office. The old man heaved a heavy sigh, as he was just about to turn in.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked in voice that besieged weariness. The jonin gulped,

"Sir, you're not going to believe it, but…"

"What? Tell me now and quit wasting my time." The Hokage said irritably, glaring at his subordinate.

"Another member of the Uchiha clan has just turned up!" the jonin blurted, and by the look on his face, it was if he was told to do the thing he feared most. The Hokage felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes widened. All fatigue gone, he stood up suddenly, looking the jonin with an intense look in his eyes.

"Tell me more!" he ordered, slightly regretting he was being so short

"Well, she's in the hospital right now. Someone apparently found her in the forest nearby. I just had a glance of her and she's a mess. You better get down there, Lord Hokage."

Without a moment's hesitation, the Hokage performed the required hand seals for the transportation jutsu, vanishing in a poof of smoke.

_In the Hospital_

The woman at the front desk was so surprised by the Hokage's request to see their latest patient that she dropped a bunch of papers on the floor. Flushed, she told him to go on in to room 13. His tipped his hat slightly in thanks before proceeding. He wasn't a man to like hospitals; even in their best the whitewashed walls brought a sense of foreboding to him. Stopping before the door, he took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

Inside, his eyes took in the sight of an eighteen-year-old girl lying on the hospital bed, pale bandage swathed arms at her side, hair splayed like a dark fan. Her breathing and heart rate was being monitored on a machine that beeped softly every few seconds. The mask over her airway passages fogged whenever Sasuka exhaled. The Hokage walked closer to the bed, and looked at her more closely. He tried comparing her one of her only remaining relatives, Sasuke. The man also noticed her clothing on a chair, the Uchiha emblem standing out against the darker fabric. It all seemed too real to be fake, and yet…one thing lingered on the wise ninja's mind.

_How is it possible that this girl can be an Uchiha? Sasuke and Itachi are the only ones left, and now she turns up. Is it true? At any rate, there is one thing we can do to be sure. I'll ask her to active her Sharingan, if she has it. If not…this would have been a great waste of our time and emotions._

Mind set firm, the Hokage turned around and walked heavily out of the room. No doubt about it, the girl had the looks of the Uchiha, but those could be copied. The Bloodline limit, however, could not. Deciding to retire to bed, he decided to visit in the morning to see if the girl is awake.

_The Next Morning_

Sasuka felt her conscience stir as the drug she took wore off. Her eyes flickered open, vision blurry as she took in the sight of a whitewashed ceiling and soft sheets over her body. She turned her head slowly to the side, and saw she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Ka…Kabuto…?" she asked reluctantly, straining to sit up. The figure chuckled, and pushed down gently on her bare shoulder.

"Don't get up just yet. Your senses are still fuzzy, and we don't want you getting hurt." He said with a smile, as his onyx eyes similar yet different to her own shone with...was it kindness? Sasuka tore her eyes from his, and observed the bleak surroundings the room had to offer.

"So, the plan went well?"

Kabuto nodded, "But in the meantime, we can't act like we know each other, it would be too suspicious." He though he saw Sasuka's expression change, even for a brief second. Her eyes saddened slightly, then turned hard.

"Very well…anything else?"

"Yes, when the Hokage comes to question you, act like you don't know anything. If he asks about your past, tell him about the fact that you were a slave, but managed to run away. Don't mention anything about the Sound or Lord Orochimaru."

"Got it." she said resolutely.

Kabuto's expression softened, and extended a hand and placed it over her own. Sasuka's eyes widened at the sudden tenderness. They had known each other, worked along side each other for many years, but she had never seen this look before.

"Remember to take care of yourself, Sasuka." He said, gaze intense. Sasuka swallowed hard, and nodded once.

"I will, Kabuto. Thank you."

Faint footsteps could be hard coming from down the hall. Kabuto glanced nervously behind him, and looked back at the startled Uchiha.

"Good luck Sasuka. I know you will do well." And with that, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Sasuka blinked and coughed, baffled by Kabuto's sudden, but necessary exit. Not a second later, however, the door to her room slowly opened, revealing none other than the Hidden Leaf village's Hokage. His dark eyes flashed as he saw she was awake.

"Ahh…so…you have awakened…young Uchiha…that is…" he continued, sticking his pipe into his mouth, "if you _are_ a Uchiha…"

It was Sasuka's eyes' turn to flash, "What makes you doubt it…_Lord_ Hokage…?" she hissed, deciding not to activate her Sharingan just yet. "Hmm…" the old man mused as he stepped further into the room. _Her eyes, are the same as Sasuke's_…

"Well than." He stated, with an air of eagerness, "why don't you prove it then? That it, if you can…"

Sasuka gripped the sheets. Hard. If there was ever a thing that shouldn't be challenged, it was the pride of an Uchiha. Male or female. With a snarl, Sasuka's eyes bled red, the three tomoes inside both eyes spinning dangerously.

"Here's your damn proof!" she declared, angrily glaring at the shocked nin. He had somewhat believed this girl to be a hoax, but…_So…another does live…_he thought, taking a step back from an enraged Sasuka. The Hokage calmly held up a withered hand.

"Enough. I meant no harm to take root with my words. Please, calm down." His tone of voice held a slight pleading tone, as if he preferred not to fight. Sasuka glared for another five seconds, let then her Sharingan fade from her eyes. Sighing heavily, she swuang her legs over the bed and stood up, half healed cuts burning slightly.

"What do you want from me…?"

The Hokage didn't answer, only looked benignly at the girl only seven feet in front of him. _With a Kekkei Genkai like the Sharingan, she would make an excellent shinobi, although one thing still has my curiosity hungering…_he thought.

"Why were you in the forest? Where did you come from, and how did you escape from Itachi's killing spree?" he demanded. Sasuka, who already knew of the murder of her clan from Orochimaru's own twisted mouth, had to feign surprise and shock.

"Wh-What are you talking about?! I remained alive in slavery all my life, knowing _nothing_ about my family, but driven to find them... and what the Hell do you mean by killing spree, anyway?" she snarled, choosing her words carefully while maintaining a mask of passion and outrage. The Hokage heaved a heavy sign: he was really too old to deal with a confused and outraged Uchiha girl.

Kabuto, who had only poofed outside, was impressed. _She's doing a very good job so far maintaining her true identity as a Sound nin spy, although I do admit I had my worries over the years, fearing that she may betray Lord Orochimaru. But the fact that she owes her life to him is the very reason she continues working for him, the same reason I do…_

"Your brother, Itachi Uchiha, went on a killing spree years back, murdering everyone in your family. Only your little brother Sasuke, and apparently you, survived." He paused to let his words sink in. Sasuka let her onyx eyes widen and jaw drop before clasping a hand over her mouth. _This where I have to be careful…After all, I never knew my family…_she thought, letting herself drop to her knees, staring wide eyed at the ground, fingers twitching.

"N-n…no _way_…they're…all…_dead_? Just because…my brother…_killed them all_? Why…WHY?!" she let herself scream that final word, as if the sheer lungpower could bring back. A single tear, like a drop of pristine moonlight, cascaded down her ivory white cheek. The Hokage held the tip of his hat and nodded once, eyes darkened from the shadow of the massive hat.

"It was…a terrible loss…I am sorry…but only you and Sasuke remain in the Uchiha clan." _If you can even call it a clan now…_he thought bitterly, turn on heel to leave. In the doorway, he stopped and spoke without turning around.

"One of my jonin will be waiting outside to escort you to your new home, if you wish. Expect me to come by again once you have settled to discuss future plans and the details of your past life." And with that, he shut the door and was out of sight. Sasuka let a huge sigh escape her sculpted lips as she stood up on shaking legs. _Good thing he didn't notice this damn mark_, she thought as her shoulder throbbed painfully. She glanced at the chair with her clothes on it, and hesitantly took off the hospital gown. Pulling her own clothing on with relief, she glanced once more at the window, where she swore she saw a glint of sunlight on glass.

_Kabuto must be tailing me…_she thought, wrinkling her nose.

"Its not good to make faces Sasuka. It might stay that way."

Sasuka jumped and turned to face none other than the snake master, Orochimaru. He was smirking away as usual, and his arms were crossed.

"My Lord, what are you doing here?" she demanded, voice slightly shaky. Orochimaru chuckled, and walked forward to cup her cheek in his cold pale hand.

"Am I not allowed to check on my apprentice? I'm very glad to see you make it here. I see you even have Lord Hokage fooled about you're _true_ identity…"he said smoothly, licking his lips with his serpent tongue. Sasuka inwardly cringed, but stared straight into his golden eyes. As if amused, he laughed softly, and began moving his thumb in an almost caressing manner. Despite maintaining a brave attitude, Sasuka felt the blood drain from her face, but she still glared.

"Don't forget Sasuka," he hissed, "That you are _mine_…you owe your life to me…after I took you and the girl away from your last master. Be sure not to forget _that_…"

Sasuka flinched, "Ch-Ch-…Chiyo has nothing to do with this!" she said, a note of panic in her voice.

Suddenly, Orochimaru's long tongue shot from his mouth and wrapped around her head and mouth before she could scream. She grasped at it futilely as she was forced to look him in the eye, less than an inch away. Kabuto, who had been watching, felt his heart jump in panic. His body ached to do something, but he couldn't do a thing but watch.

"Now now Sasuka…it wouldn't be good to mouth off now…" he said, an underlying tone of suppressed viciousness in his voice. Sasuka's eyes widened as her curse mark burned, causing a muffled scream of pain to leap in her throat. She instinctive held onto her shoulder and fell to her knees. With a grunt of contempt, Orochimaru retracted his tongue, and poofed out of the room without another word, leaving Sasuka to writhe in pain on the floor. Kabuto, concerned as he was, leaped inside the room to her side.

"Sasuka! Are you alright!" he called, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. She, meanwhile, bit her lip to suppress the cries of agony about to escape while her body went into shock to escape the pain burning her nerves. The fit lasted another minute, and Sasuka was left gasping for air, Kabuto still at her side.

"You should know better!" he snarled roughly, "Everytime you step out of line, he does something like so I have to come to your aid!" Sasuka narrowed her eyes, and slapped off the hand on her shoulder.

"I never asked you to help me, you bastard!" she spat, getting up and making her way to the door, hand still covering the mark. She opened the door and slammed it without looking back at him. Kabuto watched, then cursed heavily and banged his fist heavily on the floor so hard the green tiles cracked. He stared angrily at it, not mad at Sasuka, but himself.

_Dammit, I pissed her off again! The girl is just a time bomb waiting to explode. Still…maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh…But this is Orochimaru…_

Sighing, Kabuto got up and looked out the open window, curtains blowing about in the light breeze, a breeze that also teased his silver hair. _I better go and follow, like Orochimaru ordered me to._ And with that thought in mind, he jumped out the window into the branches of a nearby tree, climbing up the building as to see where exactly she was staying. Being a sannin's right hand man could be a bitch sometimes.

...So...whaddya think?


End file.
